


Ever So Good

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Closet Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Grinding, Groping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Please Don't Kill Me, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000, any OOCness is not malicious intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anon prompt: "Dalton and Nick Fradiani take turns pleasuring MacKenzie (or they both do it at once) behind the scenes during the dress rehearsal for the Top 6 reveal show, trying their best not to get caught."<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Ever So Good

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompt: "Dalton and Nick Fradiani take turns pleasuring MacKenzie (or they both do it at once) behind the scenes during the dress rehearsal for the Top 6 reveal show, trying their best not to get caught."  
> 

There was no lying about it, MacKenzie absolutely loved the feeling of Dalton's body pressed against his. Those soft lips and tongue knew how to taste and tease around his own with a frenzy of moans while warm hands wove under and above fabric as they pleased to caress his skin. And yeah, every nudge of their hips couldn't hide how turned on this was making them. It didn't matter this supply closet was dimly lit, he still could've made out Dalton's body by touch alone, a thought that caused a high and sweet sigh to float from his lips as his face reddened.

"Easy there boy, gotta stay quiet," a voice whispered above MacKenzie's head as hands larger than Dalton's settled on his shoulders with a gentle pressure.

Dalton pulled away from the kiss with a thick, wet noise and breathed shallowly to apparently regain control of himself. Mackenzie touched a hand to his warm cheek and stroked his thumb as smoothly as the hands on his shoulders were.

"Mmm-" Dalton grinned and looked up at Nick. "Isn't he cute?" his tone feigned innocence.

"Very cute." Nick bowed his head to kiss the crown of MacKenzie's hair, and the young man knew the stylists would have their work cut out for them in a few hours to have everyone looking slightly less flushed and rumpled. "You OK for me to still touch you?" Nick asked and smoothed his fingertips in circles.

"Yeah," MacKenzie leaned back. Part of him had expected to feel guilty over being this turned on by somebody who was not Dalton, but Dalton's lip licking and wide eyes of approval luckily quelled those thoughts. And being semi-hidden just kept his heart beating even faster.

"Wow, you two are _hot_." Dalton got up on his toes to give Nick a kiss, and MacKenzie didn't even feel a flutter of jealousy. This was just _exciting_.

"Mmm..." Nick moved his hands to lock his arms around MacKenzie's waist in a muscled hold, and when Dalton came back down from the kiss he tucked his hands into the young man's back pockets. MacKenzie draped his arms around the back of Dalton's neck and sighed at being surrounded by warmth.

Dalton smiled against his skin and started a rhythm of kneading his hands back and forth (not that MacKenzie felt he had much of an ass to squeeze, but bless Dalton for trying) and moving his hips in a circle slowly enough for MacKenzie to feel the erection through his jeans touch and awaken every nerve.

"Ahhh..." MacKenzie let himself relax and go limp knowing he wasn't going to be dropped and kissed at random spots around Dalton's face while stroking down the back of his hair and neck, rewarded with a gentle bite to his earlobe. "Oh-"

Nick chuckled and palmed the hem of MacKenzie's shirt, fiddling about until the bottom two buttons popped open and he could curl his fingertips on the young man's stomach. "Nice..." A low groan rumbled in MacKenzie's throat and he pushed back again; even in leather pants Nick was sporting an impressive spike himself.

Dalton paused his earlobe-suckling movements long enough to murmur, "Love watchin' you feel good," and pressed his hips close enough to hurt in the best way.

"Mmh-" MacKenzie bit his lip as sensation skyrocketed from the pit of his stomach to behind his eyes and his already-limited vision blurred. He gripped the back of Dalton's collar for security and leaned for their foreheads to touch, breathing heavily through his nose and his face reddening.

Nick's hand crept downwards enough for fingertips to be past MacKenzie's waistband and caressing the base of his shaft, and for having played instruments a long time it was a surprisingly smooth touch.

MacKenzie gave a whimper of reaction and quickly felt his heart shoot up in his chest as his hearing picked up a swell of voices off in the distance. He stood shivering in his spot, a cold sweat of fear replacing the sweat of arousal on his face for what felt like the longest six or seven seconds of his life until the mutters punctuated with a few footsteps passed.

Nick was the first to sigh in relief and finished wrapping his fingers around, making for another high and sweet noise when MacKenzie felt he could relax and melt again.

Dalton moved his hands from their pocket position to one on the young man's pounding heart and one threading into the back of his hair. "You're so good," he whispered hotly and sealed their lips close, breathing in like they both needed air.

Nick slowly began pumping his hand up and down, and MacKenzie felt a foot kick out to the side from the touch. He would've been embarrassed at being so sensitive if Dalton hadn't laughed sweetly into their kiss and scritched at his hairline like he loved to do.

"You've got a feisty one, lucky you." Nick pumped for another moment before getting his hand out of the way so he and Dalton could take turns rocking their hips back and forth. Steel through leather and denim...MacKenzie tilted his head back and felt Dalton drop kisses on his throat while he arched his own hips as needed.

"Mmmm..." MacKenzie didn't feel himself any more capable of coherent speech, inside and outside was just pure noises of ecstasy. He untangled his hands to palm them across Dalton's chest and bucked hard, pleasure gripping every inch of his body. Pulling in a huge lungful of air was the only warning anybody got before he came with a shudder and collapsed back against Nick's shoulder.

"Easy, we gotcha-" Dalton whispered after a gasp of his own and held to MacKenzie's hips to settle his feet to the floor. For his part, Nick kept his arms' grip tight until it felt like everything was settling down and nuzzled the young man's hair.

"Had fun?" He hiked and buttoned MacKenzie's clothes back into place.

MacKenzie's chest almost hurt from his heavy breathing, and he had to wipe sweat from his face and curl closer into Dalton's hold before anything resembling speech and eyesight could come back. When he finally looked up, he could've sworn Nick's face was red as well and there was something very satisfying about that. "Yeah," he grinned and draped his arms back around Dalton's shoulders.

Nick shook his head but was smiling. "You two are adorable..." He bowed enough to kiss each side of their mouths and MacKenzie squirmed pleasantly at the stubble's tickle. "I'ma get out first and give you a minute to calm down before anyone starts looking for you. If you wanna hook up again at the finale party I'm totally game," he murmured and adjusted his pants that had to be spray-painted on before creaking open the supply closet door just enough to slip out.

Dalton rubbed a thumb that was now cool with sweat along MacKenzie's cheek, and there was comfortable breathing in the midst of their coming-down silence until Dalton kissed the tip of his nose.

"He's right, I am totally lucky."


End file.
